seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorcerers
Sorcerers (妖術者, Yōjutsusha) are a Race of Humans with origins in the Great Kingdom. They have the unique ability to use Haki as a source of mystical powers such as Psionics and Magic with the aid of the Voice of All Things. History It is unknown when sorcerers fist appeared but according to Vegapunk's Notes, the Lineage Factors for Sorcery have existed since at least the time the Tree of Knowledge on Ohara was planted, meaning Sorcerers have been around for at least 4000 Years. Sorcerers have a Lineage Factor in their DNA which grants them their unique powers and some legends from the Mahorela Archipelago say that they were the creators of Devil Fruits and the Ancient Weapons. Whether this is true or not is Unknown. After the Void Century, there was a massive purge of sorcerer bloodlines, any sorcerer bloodlines that were caught were murdered in a genocidal campaign by the world government. Some bloodlines survived this onslaught by staying in hiding and some even became world nobles such as the Luxor Family. But even well into the current times these people are still hunted down and ruthlessly murdered, as a result an increasing number of remaining sorcerers have sided with either the Revolutionary Army or have become Pirates. Powers and Abilities Longevity and Vitality Sorcerers are a very battle hardened and long living people. It is not unheard of for a Sorcerer to be stabbed many times in the stomach and chest and still be able to fight. The average lifespan of a sorcerer is unknown but is said to be at least twice or three times that of the typical human. They have the ability to heal faster than normal humans, for instance if they break their arm it will heal within a few days to a week at most. Haki Sorcerers are unusual as they are born with awakened Haki powers but do not realize their full potential until they get older. Sorcerers are capable of using all three forms of Haki. Voice of All Things Sorcerers are also born with this ability and it is crucial for the use of Spellcasting. By having this ability they can understand everything the world has to offer and are able to speak with their inner selves. By employing this power through their voice, they can use their haki to alter the world around them or manifest their own wills using Magical Abilities. They can also Read the Poneglyphs due to this power. Sorcery Sorcery comes in two main forms Innate Psionic Powers and Learned Magical Powers. Every sorcerer is born with the Innate Psionic Abilities that every Sorcerer possesses but as they grow older they begin to learn spell casting using Encantations, Runes, Amulets, and Idols. Innate psionic powers include things like Telepathy, Telekinesis, and Psychometry. The Magical parts of this ability employ the use of the Voice of All Things in the form of Runes, Encantations, Amulets, or even Idols. Trivia *The Luxor Family was a prominent Family of Sorcerers.